Love Has No Boundary Line
by Crazy-Miss-Imperfect
Summary: Haven't you ever heard of the 8th Cullen, Sawyer? No, well after almost three years I'm back in their lives. What'll happen when, not on purpose, I start shaking things up? Read to find out! Rated M for later chapters. JxOC ExB 8th Chap. up
1. My Homecoming

**Alright, so hello again and welcome to another one of my Twilight story. It's somewhat AU, personality wise so I'm warning you there. You'll see sides of the people when Sawyer is there, like her family's protective nature, the werewolves reactions, etc etc. So don't be surprised if someone seems OOC, I warned you! Hope you enjoy!**

**Edward: YAY! Another story. Do we get to gang up on your newest OC?**

**Me: No! Leave poor Sawyer alone and play nice.**

**Sawyer: -Laughs.- It's alright, I'm used to my abusive brothers. Along with my sisters, who apparently treat all humans like Barbie dolls.**

**Alice & Rosalie: WE DO NOT!**

**Bella: -Chuckles, placing her arm on Sawyer's shoulder.- Yeah, you kind of do. Alright! Disclaimer; all us Twilight peoples belong to Stephenie Meyer, sadly cause I know how much the author wants to own my Edward.**

**Sawyer: True, she drools over him. -Author glares at her, causing everyone to laugh.- Anyways, I belong to Crazy-Miss-Imperfect, aka our Jey-Jey. Anyone/Anything else you don't recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Jey-Jey as well. That includes her plot! With a few ideas inspired by previous writers.**

**Edward: Amen! Now onto the first chapter of the fic! -Snuggles his Bella, hiding her from everyone.-**

--

_What would you do if you had an insane family that was so over protective they burst into your room at night when you're ten; when you had a very tiny nightmare. Lucky enough for me they'd slowly grown out of this, knowing how mature and strong willed I was becoming. That and my mother likes to threaten the boys when they get too absurd._

_I'm sure you've never heard of me, I'm not really something brought up in a conversation. It wasn't that my family didn't love me, but just that I was difficult for reasons beyond my control. Apparently I've had these… __abilities since I was little and started showing signs of unnatural things. Even in my family._

_My name is Sawyer Elisa Cullen, and I'm the seventeen year old adopted daughter of a vampire clan. This is my story._

--

"Sawyer, snap out of it. We're almost home." a voice nudged me from my thoughts, my older brother nudging my softly in the ribs. I glared at him a moment and he chuckled, giving me a fun little grin.

"Jasper, shut up and leave me be." I hissed softly at him, shifting my dark red hair until it was up in a neat pony tail. My largest brother sat behind me, batting at my hair with his hand; this caused me more annoyance and I turned my head around to face him. "I'm not afraid of turning you into a toad." I told him, proud of my own special abilities.

"Oh shove off Sawyer, I haven't seen you in over two years. Almost three!" Emmett pouted and I grinned softly, having accomplished the 'big brother now not touching my hair' that I'd wanted. Jasper felt my emotions of happiness and chuckled, I turned and grinned at him.

"Why couldn't the girls pick your giddy butt up." my third brother glared at me from next to Emmett in the back seat. "I didn't want to leave Bella." he said, more sad then anything about leaving his precious girlfriend.

"Geez Edward. I've been away for over two years at training dad suggested and you went and got all mushy with a girl. Then when I come home, you can't even be happy that I'm back." I stated, obviously very hurt by that fact and Jasper winced as he sensed the pain I was feeling. Edward lifted his head, guilt all over his face; reading my thoughts to see I wasn't even sarcastic any point during that statement.

"Sorry Sawyer." he pouted and I turned my eyes away from him, glaring out the window at what ever we were passing by. It must have been some town on our way to Forks.

"Now Sawyer, don't go turning into anything and running into the woods. Mom wants to gush over you when you get home." Jasper told me, chuckling softly and I smiled at him. Usually when I fought with a sibling I'd get angry or sad enough and change into an animal, thanks to just one of my abilities, and take off into the surrounding area.

"Fine, I'm just glad someone will be happy I'm back." I said, crossing my arms to my chest as my smile faded. Edward must have read my mind again cause he flinched some. _I will start thinking show tunes._ I threatened him when I knew he was in my head, both of us chuckling some.

We arrived at the house and at the sound of the Volvo driving up, which I preferred Jasper driving because Edward scared me when he drove, Esme came running out of the house and scooped me up; she spun me around almost humanly though was holding me off the ground inhumanly.

I laughed and hugged my mother, this family had been mine since I was a tiny baby. Even if I ever ran into my biological family they'd never compare to my _**real**_** family; **the Cullens. I watched as my father came out onto the front porch and a grin spread from ear to ear. I ran my five foot seven, slender, body up to him and jumped on him. He easily caught me and I hugged him as tight as possible, knowing I couldn't hurt him by doing so.

"Dad I missed you!" I told him eagerly as he set me down, chuckling softly and placing his cold hand against my warm cheek.

"I missed you too Sawyer." he said with a bright smile that made my insides bubble with love for my father.

"Dad, Edward was being mean. He was too concerned with getting home to her." I pouted playfully, pointing at the only new person around. My two sisters stood by her, hugging me in turn. Bella seemed surprise at the compassion Rosalie was showing me.

After all whoever had explained me to Bella, probably didn't give enough _good _details about me. Like the fact I was closest with my sister Rosalie along with my over sized brother Emmett. Rosalie had always shown me compassion and family love, even if I technically was human.

"Hi, I'm Sawyer." I grinned brightly, shaking Bella's hand. My ears flickered a little as I heard my father reprimand my brother for not giving me the proper welcome home. Bella followed my gaze to see my father scolding her boyfriend and she laughed softly; my sister's following the suit.

"Nice to meet you." she said between giggles at the site of my father and brother talking very fast; guilt stricken onto Edward's face again.

"Dad is so mean to him." I said and my sister's nodded.

"Wait, can you actually understand that vampire speed talk?" Bella asked, surprised. My sisters giggled softly, apparently no one had told her _everything _about me.

"I was raised around this Bella, I kinda picked up on it." I told her with a happy little grin and she nodded a moment, watching me as if I was currently more interesting the my laughing brothers as my father was apparently still talking to Edward.

"Oh hey, Sawyer!" Edward finally called as I was about to head into the house. I turned around to notice my brother grinning and started to worry for a moment; he chuckled at my thoughts. "We got you a present." he told me and I thought a moment, he nodded and I grinned a large grin from ear to ear.

I made a mad dash for the large garage and the family followed. I was in the garage looking around hurriedly when I heard a car pull up outside. I tilted my head a moment and Edward grinned; I looked around to notice my brother Emmett missing and tilted my head.

Running outside I saw it, a huge; even bigger then before if possible, grin spreading onto my previously confused face. The nice size hummer was beautiful, I just absolutely loved cars and I was amazed by it.

"I had a friend of mine custom do the gas tank and a few other minor adjustments. It's way more efficient then when Edward bought it at the dealers." Bella told me and I smiled, thanking her briefly before hugging Edward tightly. I ran to the driver side where Emmett was getting out and jumped in soon as I could manage, Emmett having left it running so I could test drive it.

"DAD! Can I buy a puppy?" I teased as I leaned out of the window. I saw every member of my family as their nose crinkled at the thought of the having an animal in the house, with their heightened sense of smell I could only imagine. I giggled and put the large hummer into driver, pulling down the long drive way.

--

Ten minutes later I came back and my family was all sitting on the porch. As my red hummer pulled up they all smiled at me, Bella among them. "Did that friend of yours mess with the speed on this thing? Cause it was flying!" I laughed and she nodded.

"Yeah, your brothers let me in on how much you love speed." Bella snickered and I grinned as I jumped out of the truck after turning it off.

"Awesome. Hey daddy?" I said cutely, turning my bright blue eyes on my father; giving him the best smile I could.

"Yes Sawyer?" he chuckled, knowing I was going to ask something.

"Can I go for a run, please?" I begged, fluttering my eyes in the most adorable way possible. He chuckled again and nodded, I jumped up and down. "Yay, I'll be back for dinner." I said with a grin spattered onto my face.

Everyone but Bella chuckled as I started to change shape, becoming a rather decent sized cream colored wolf. My blue eyes sparkled at her for a moment, my body urging for it's run and I zoomed off into the forest that connected with our land.

"She does know about the treaty right?" Bella asked her Edward, who nodded a moment.

"Even if she crosses the line, she's not a vampire. So she's not violating any laws." Carlisle told Bella, watching my tail disappear behind a tree as I got far enough out of his sight.

--

I was running, and it felt so good. I'd been stuck in Germany for training for nearly three years now. It sucked, but apparently before the training I'd been too 'wild' as it was called and I'd been unstable. I didn't even hear the crunching of branches somewhere off to my left and suddenly I had a large furry body slammed into me. I skidded across the ground, rolling over and over as I came to a stop.

At first I thought it was Emmett coming to play, when I opened my eyes to see the large furry creature I instantly growled. I pulled myself onto my four feet, leaning forward with my teeth bared. I snarled and snapped at the large wolf like creature; having momentarily forgotten brother Edward mentioning the werewolves in a place near Forks.

"Paul, calm down." a human voice came from the trees, a dark skinned man coming from the shadows of a large oak. The wolf looked from me to apparently his alpha and snorted, disappearing into the forest. "Sorry about him, you smell strange." he said bluntly.

I glared at him a moment, huffing some and taking off into the trees again. I bounded home and once across the boundary line the man couldn't possibly follow me anymore. I'd heard and smelled him and a few of his pack members, so I knew they'd been tailing me; thinking I wouldn't notice if they kept a distance.

--

"What happened?!" Emmett roared as he saw the large bruise on my side as I was changing my shirts. He never did give me privacy when I wanted it. Edward was in the doorway a moment later, glaring at our brother.

"It was an accident right?" Edward asked, Emmett whining about not being in the loop.

"Yeah, I do smell like you guys." I told him and he nodded, running downstairs for an ice pack.

"Emmett calm down, it was nothing. I was out running and one of the werewolves mistook me for a vampire. He made a mistake and that leader dude chastised him about it." I told my over protective brother.

I poked the bruise and I winced, glaring at him. "See, it hurts." he said with a glum look mixed with anger on his face.

"You are the meanest brother ever. They don't even know who I am anyways." I said with a small pout at this. I watched Edward come into the room, Emmett having made his way over to the bed.

"You haven't even opened your other gifts." Edward spoke, pointing over to the large window where there sat tons of gifts. Boxes of all sizes sat either on the large comfy window seat or the wood flooring. I took a look at them then around the rest of the room. My room was one of the largest, holding a king bed with a zebra striped bed set. I had a wall covered with a book shelf, tons of books on it, though in the middle was my built in entertainment center.

Surrounding my entertainment center was tons of movies and CDS, I guess my family liked to spoil me. I laughed softly at my brother, moving over and kissing Emmett's cheek softly as I patted his head.

"You're still her favorite Emmett, so stop pouting." Edward chuckled, tossing me the ice pack as I made my way over to the gifts. I figured the car would be my only actual gift, but I wasn't going to turn down anything else my family had bought me. Heck, I'd been forced out of here for training and I knew my family must have missed me; this was one way they made up for it, spoiling me.

After opening them all, I was just so happy I could barely contain it. I jumped up and down at the site of every gift. Jasper knew how much I liked my energy drinks and now, thanks to Emmett's help, I had ten cases of green Monster drinks as well as another five cases of Rockstar. Each case had about 24 cans in it, so I was set for a while.

Alice and Rosalie had bought me tons of new make up, hair stuff, shampoos, body washes, anything to make a girl feel pretty. Esme had managed to pick out a few stuffed animals she knew I'd love to add to the huge collection I had on about three four story high shelves against the wall near my bathroom door.

Edward had managed to buy enough of the books I like to fill two more shelves on my ever growing book collection. Sure I had a lot of stuff, but with how tall my room was and what a nice long size the wall was; even with all my stuff there was plenty of room for now.

Emmett himself had bought me a gift he said was in the basement, grinning from ear to ear. Once Edward assured me he'd clear out the garbage, I followed Emmett downstairs and into the basement. He led me to one of the side rooms, the door closed with a big blue bow on it, and pushed open the door. I gasped loudly and hugged my brother tightly, running into the room. In the corner was a brand new **Jimi Hendrix Psychedelic Flying V **guitar, which I nearly fainted at the site of.

"I had to hide it down here, I knew you'd spot it first thing if I didn't." Emmett grinned at me and about ten minutes later it was set up in my room with a amp and everything. When Esme came into the room, I looked up from the beautiful design of the guitar and smiled at her. The rest of the family piled into the room, smiling at me as they noticed all their gifts out and set up.

"I'm guessing his gift trumps all ours?" mom laughed and I smiled brighter, tears brimming the edges of my eyes, I feared any minute they'd spill over.

"Mom, I love all your gifts." I breathed, giving each of them big hugs. Sure, music was practically my obsession so my new guitar was an amazing gift; but I always loved the thoughtfulness behind my family's gifts.

Edward knew how much I loved to read, Alice and Rose just wanted me to be girl which I didn't mind looking pretty, Emmett knew I'd be rocking out all the time now, Jasper knew my caffeine cravings, Esme knew about the fact I still loved collecting stuffed animals and well; I was guessing the car was from them all, maybe mostly Edward.

"Sawyer, I think your father wants to see you." mom smiled at me and I nodded, walking past them as I left my room and found the door to my father's study. I breathed in deep a moment, part of my mind wondering what it was and the complete rest of me just glad to be home.

--

**Me: Alright! So I hope you guys like the beginning of my story. I know I have other stories to update, but this thing was screaming at me so I figured I'd see if you guys liked it. Tell me what you think! I'd love to hear any thoughts you've got!**

**Edward: YES! We want to know, or we'll sick Emmett on you!**

**Bella: Edward! That wouldn't be nice! We should reward them, not threaten them with your big brother.**

**Sawyer: I agree, let's give them little Edward plushies; I'm sure they'd love that. -Smiles, poking her brother.-**

**Emmett: Jumps on Sawyer. YES! Edward dolls for our reviewers! So review!**


	2. Awkward Moments

**Yo yo yo! How is everyone today? I hope you're all good, cause I'm fantastic actually. I've been pretty content all day. Shrugs. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and lemme know if you have any ideas. **

**Edward: OH OH OH! I had a theory! I think… wait, I lost it. Damn.**

**Sawyer: Haha, I think I'm the smartest Cullen. -Grins proudly.-**

**Carlisle: Sure, if you think so Sawyer.**

**Sawyer: DAD! So mean. Anyways, I and anything non-Twilight related belongs to Jey-Jey thank you very much.**

**Edward: And us smart people, aka anyone Twilight related, -Sawyer glares at him- belong to Ms. Stephenie Meyer. Onto the story!**

**--**

"Come in." I heard my father's voice, he must have heard my breathing or footsteps get closer. I turned the knob, pushing open the door and smiling at him. "Like your gifts?" he asked me and I just nodded with a smile. "Sit, please Sawyer." dad said with a smile on his face.

"What's up dad?" I asked, taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk. He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it over to me. I scanned it and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Really?!" I asked, looking up at him then back down to the paper.

**Adoption Contract** was written across the top of it and scanning it, I found that it was something mom and dad signed. It was information filled out, I guess the shelter wanted a background check or something. But according to the attachment, our family had been approved to adopt an animal from the shelter within six months. If not, we'd have to reapply as they were apparently a very thorough shelter.

"You can go and pick one out tomorrow. I figure if you bathe it enough, the family will be fine." dad chuckled, smiling brightly at me. I giggled softly, setting the contract down. I got up and sped over to where my father was sitting and hugged him tight; earning another chuckle from him.

"EDWARD! I'M GETTING A DOG!" I shouted through the hallway, knowing every member of my family would hear me if I shouted it, heck even if I barely said it above a whisper they would. I heard Edward chuckle from his room and stopped at the doorway on my way to my room, he was sitting there with Bella curled against him.

Edward seemed to read my mind because he laughed, rolling his eyes. "None of us will eat the thing, geez." he spoke it with a smirk on his lips. He then gave me the look that told me to scram and I laughed, running back to my room.

I pulled a book off the bookshelf, looking it over with a smile. Grabbing a can of green monster, I curled my legs up under me as I sat down and cracked open the book. Rosalie watched me a moment, from the doorway, as I read Last of the Red Hot Vampires; she loved watching me read.

Emmett must have called for her because her head tilted to the left and then she was gone. I smiled, having seen this out of the corner of my eye, and turned my complete attention back to the book.

--

Dinner time came and I happily went down to the kitchen where my mother was finishing up the dinner for me and Bella.

"EDWARD KNOCK IT OFF!" I heard Bella scream, looking up from the can of monster I'd brought with me. "He's coming over to put the final touches on the hummer, stop being so stubborn." she scorned her boyfriend and I heard mom chuckle. When I looked at Esme she smiled at me before returning to the last few touches of dinner as Bella entered the kitchen, followed by Edward.

"I don't like the thought of him being here Bella." Edward told her, glancing quickly at me then back to Bella. "Not around you and especially not around my little sister." Edward hissed, and Bella huffed loudly.

"He's got to finish the hummer and that is that. You want your sister to drive a dented car?!" she shouted at him, and I turned to her with a confused look on my face. "Sorry, you must not have noticed. Emmett got over excited driving it here." she smiled at me a moment before turning back to the glaring contest she was having with Edward.

_Edward calm down please. I'll take Bella and avoid him if you want. _I thought to my brother, mentally smiling as I poked at the food mom placed in front of me.

"Fine, but you and Sawyer are to stay in her room while he fixes it." Edward told her sternly and she started to protest as they both left the room.

"Can you believe she's marrying his stubborn butt?" Emmett laughed as he walked into the room, hanging an arm on my shoulder lightly.

"Ew." I joked, smiling at my large brother as I started to eat my food. His laugh boomed through the room and I looked up in time to see mom roll her eyes. The door bell rang and all three of us looked up, a smile on my lips. Bella came into the kitchen and pulled me softly to me feet.

"You're meeting Jacob." she said stubbornly and I gave her a salute. She gave a laugh and I smiled at her as we walked out the front door and towards my hummer which was still parked out near the front. I noticed the dent and turned my head to glare at my brother who I could smell behind us. He always smelt weird to me.

When this Jacob came around one side of the truck, my heart nearly stopped. He was beautiful! His hair was barely touching his chin, his skin dark but not too dark. As I came closer with Bella his eyes quickly darted up and they connected with mine. Electricity shot through me and I noticed him shiver before adverting his eyes has a large blush over took his cheeks.

"NO! NOT A CHANCE IN HELL!" Edward screamed from behind us and I turned around to see him stomping towards Jacob. "You fix that dent and get out of here, now!" Edward hissed at him, I stared at my brother with a confused look on me face; Bella mirrored the look.

"Edward, what the hell?" Alice asked as she rushed out of the house and came up next to him.

"That werewolf just imprinted on your sister, that's what is wrong." Edward hissed at Alice, every pair of eyes but my own and Jacob's went wide. Jacob just glared at Edward a moment but before I could say anything I was being rushed into the house by two very angry brothers, the third sending waves of calm at us which effected me but seemed to barely work on my two stubborn brothers.

"YOU STUBBORN ASS HOLES! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I'LL TURN YOU BOTH INTO TOADS!" I screamed at them as I kicked my legs wildly. Even as they connected with a various body part on my brothers, they didn't seem to even care. I was shoved onto my bed, near human like so as not to hurt me, but enough so I did a flip on the large bed and sat up with my hair fuzzed out and glared at them.

"Sawyer, don't even think about what you're thinking about." Edward scolded me angrily but I just smirked, he knew what was coming. I lifted my hand and in a poof of smoke both of them became frogs, I snickered to myself and went over to the two green toads on my floor. I picked them up and made my way to my bathroom, filing the top with an inch of water and setting them in it.

"I'm going back down, you're going to stay like this until I forgive you." I hissed at them both, shutting the door behind me as I heard loud protesting frog noises.

--

"Where are the boys?" Esme asked as she stood with Bella outside as Jacob fixed the dent in my truck.

"In the tub." I grinned at my mother and she rolled her eyes. When ever I was angry with my brothers I always loved turning them into toads, and mom knew that.

"You are so mean Sawyer." Alice laughed, smiling at me. Jacob must have been busy with the work of fixing the dent, but once he heard my name his head bolted upright enough he must have pulled a muscle cause he yelped.

"What'd she do?" Bella asked as I walked over to Jacob, she watched me a moment before turning to my mother. I smiled unsure a moment, Jacob watching me; I motioned for him to lean down and he did just that. I took my hand and rubbed along the back of his neck a moment and he seemed to enjoy it because Jasper had shuttered a moment at what ever emotions were around.

"She turned Edward and Emmett into toads." mom told Bella as I worked out the pain in Jacob's neck.

"Next time be careful, lift your head slower when you're about to stare at a girl." I teased him and he blushed, nodding at me.

"Thanks." he mumbled, I smiled and pulled my hand off his extremely warm neck and went back over to my sister and Bella.

"Ew, that is just gross!" Bella laughed as she thought about her fiancé having become a toad. I was guessing she could tell how thick the air was getting as the only noise the next few minutes was Jacob working on my hummer.

"So are we avoiding the subject completely them?" Mom asked and I blushed, rubbing the back of my neck and staring at the ground. "Alright then, I'm going to go check on your brothers. Make sure to turn them back before your father as a cow.' Esme chuckled, in a flash she was gone.

"I think you should keep them as toads. For one, they'll be upset that a werewolf imprinted on their _baby_ sister." Alice spoke to me, my eyes drifting to Jacob and I saw him blush. "Second, they'll be even more pissed off that you changed them into toads." my sister laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"How could they hate someone so cute though." I giggled to my sister in German, which she understood and smirked brightly at me. Jacob's brow raised in confusion but he kept his eyes on fixing the dent he had almost completely finished.

"Want to go shopping tomorrow sis? We can pick out your dog and you'll get to drive you're beautiful new hummer." Alice smiled as she watched me, I was watching Jacob a moment which she seemed to catch on to. "Jake, you should come to. Get you a chance to talk to Sawyer more!" my sister snickered and I turned my head, glaring deeply at her. If I was a vampire, my eyes would probably be pitch black right now.

"Um, oh well… Sure, I guess." Jacob said with a slowly rising smile. I smiled at him a moment, Bella watching Alice a moment.

"Bella, it's going to be sunny tomorrow. Edward mentioned taking you to the meadow." Alice told her as if sensing the unease right now. I could feel my soon to be sister-in-law relax as she pulled a bigger smile onto her lips.

"Alright, all done." Jacob said with a smile, my eyes scanning over the perfectly matching spot that had been a dent earlier. I smiled, happier then all get out, and hugged him. I was used to the cold hard bodies of my family so his warmth surprised me. I gasped softly and nearly… moaned! Damn this effect of the sudden temperature change!

I felt his body shake as he laughed and my face got hot with embarrassment. I pulled away, smiling shyly at him; which was funny cause I haven't been shy around someone since I was twelve.

"My sister is just so adorable." Alice giggled and I turned my head to glare at her. My stomach growled and I realized Jacob's arrive had pulled me away from a large amount of my food and I glared up at the house. I was going to wait to turn them back, maybe even until morning. I didn't care if dad got mad right now, it was fun.

"Hey Jacob, you wanna go get something to eat? I'd like to avoid my father for now, so I don't have to change the boys back right away." I suggested to him and he chuckled with a smile.

"Sure." he responded and I could sense a tense feeling from Bella. I turned my head to look at her but she was watching Alice a moment. I looked at my sister who smiled at me with one of her knowing grins. Oh I'd so kill her right now if I could.

"Bella! Let's go inside, I bought you a few outfits." Alice giggled, as if trying to pull Bella into a new mind set. It seemed to work and my brother's fiancé nodded with a smile; heading into the house with my sister.

--

I crawled into the hummer and Jacob got in too, saying he'd ride with me and something about driving his rabbit back whenever we came back up to the house. "Oh goody, some of my CDs." I smiled, looking through the small holder for them and picking out the new Coldplay CD and popping it into the six CD disc changer.

"Good band." Jacob mentioned and I smiled at him as I started to pull around and drive down the long driveway. "How long have you been driving?" he asked me, watching my eyes as my concentration seemed perfect.

"Since I was ten. Emmett taught me." I laughed softly, during off the gravel road that had led down to my house and drove towards the main town of Forks. We sat in silence for a while and it wasn't until we pulled into a nice quiet kind of place and took a seat at a booth in the back, that he spoke again.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" Jacob asked nervously, poking the menu with his fork.

I thought about it a moment, remembering some things from Germany and smiled as I nodded. "Yeah, I know some stuff. There's a pack of werewolves a few towns away from the one I was in, whilst I was in Germany."

He seemed to be thinking because he didn't talk for another few minutes, unless you count ordering our drinks and an appetizer. "Why were you in Germany?" he asked, his nerves still so rattled and it showed in his voice.

"I was at a training camp for my kind." I told him and he looked at my funny. I snickered softly, his eyes dancing at the sound. "I'm a witch Jacob." I told him and his brow raised in confusion. "I'm technically human, with a bit of elf on-- Kidding! I'm technically all human." I laughed, his eyes had started to widen as I had played out my usual joke.

"So… why are you with the Cullens? If you know anything about the two beings…" he started and I just nodded for a moment. He watched me intently, our waitress taking out food orders as our appetizer came.

"When I was really tiny, dad found me on the steps of a hospital. I had fire swirling around my hands but I apparently had giggled when I first saw him. He rushed me home, figuring it was for the best and they all kinda grew attached to me." I told him, smiling as I thought about it. "My powers were really unstable, I'd accidentally set the living room curtains on fire when I giggles. Dad heard from one of his old friends in Europe that there was a school for people like me. Course when the school found out about me, my family wanting to teach me themselves, I was forced to go. Dad said it was probably best for me in the end, a family of vampires has no real ways of teaching an unstable witch." I laughed softly, our food coming and we ate in peace. We seemed more content to watch each other now and then, which I didn't mind. I felt in good company.

--

As we drove back to my house, I had my hand resting on the arm rest; driving with one hand on the steering wheel. We were talking about various things, like bands we liked, when his own hand went over mine. I looked down at it for a moment, and as much as I felt I'd like it to stay with mine, I pulled mine away.

He blushed wildly and I bit my bottom lip softly a moment. I knew about imprinting, for the most part, so what I was about to say might hurt… But a wolf who imprints on you just wants to be in your life; even if their stuck as nothing more then your best friend.

"I'm kind of seeing someone…" I breathed and in that instant, I felt his heart drop. I knew me and Matty were sort of in a separation period of our relationship, but I was utterly hopeless. That and at the time, I really didn't know Jacob. How ever cute he was or sweet he seemed… I'd find out more from Bella later.

--

We got back to the house and he was silent for the most part. His eyes looked as if his heart had dropped into the bottom of the ocean it dropped so low and I sighed softly, Jasper later told me when I came into the house that night I had a guilty feeling laid over a heart broken one. Jacob said a soft good bye, mentioning he'd still come with us tomorrow, smiling softly at me and left.

I watched him go for as long as I could, knowing if I went into the house I'd have to change my brothers back. I guess it was time to face the music, much as I'd hate it right now. If I didn't change them back soon dad would get over annoyed and be angry with me; like last time when I kept them like this for three days.

I ran my fingers through my hair, making my way into the house. I looked at Jasper and Alice a moment, both of them smiled at me as I nodded at them and made my way upstairs to talk to Bella.

--

**Jacob: YAY! More me, haha. Smiles.**

**Edward & Emmett: -Ribbit.-**

**Alice: Ever changing them back Sawyer? -Watches Sawyer shrug.- WELL! Maybe if you people review! -Giggles.-**

**Sawyer: Yes, reviews might prompt me to change my brothers back. Unless you prefer beautiful Edward to be a toad for ever. -Giggles with Alice.-**

**Bella: I sure as heck don't! Please review people! Edward plushies will by handed out after we start getting reviews!**


	3. My Reality

**Oh look! I'm back! Yay, I think. Haha. Hope you guys enjoy the third chapter, a lot of these first chapters may seem a bit informative about characters, but that is the point. A few key things will be hidden, for drama later, but a lot of things I'll put in so you know more about 'my' characters in this story.**

**Edward & Emmett: -Ribbit.-**

**Bella: -Whines.- SAWYER! Change them back, or… I'll sick Jacob's wolf form on you! -Couldn't think of anything else.-**

**Sawyer & Jacob: -Sitting in a corner, talking and laughing.- Bella hush, I'll change them back later. -Jacob just nods after what she says, they go back to talking.**

**Carlise: Sawyer… -shakes head disapprovingly.- It better be soon, they have to hunt some day you know. -Stifles a laugh.- **

**Sawyer: -Snickers.- I know dad, don't worry. Alright, so me and anyone non-Twilight related belong to our lovely creator Jey-Jey.**

**Jacob: And us Twilight folk belong to the lovely and talented Stephenie Meyer. On with the story!**

**--**

"Bella?" I asked softly as I entered her and Edward's room. She looked up at me, smiling softly. She was so beautiful, I could tell why my brother loved her. Every letter I'd gotten from him lately was nothing but stuff on Bella, although he did wish me a happy this and that; also mentioned he missed me a few times.

"How was it?" Bella asked, smiling at me still. I could sense the slight tension and I knew why, Alice was really a gossip queen. Specially when you're really close to her, our sisterly bond and all that. Bella had turned to Jacob when Edward left her, they'd become the best of friends it'd seemed and Jasper told her he'd even sensed love emulating off Bella when Jacob was near or mentioned.

"Kind of awkward." I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck. "It was going alright, then when we were driving back…" I started and she watched me, smiling politely. I knew she was in love with my brother, but it was probably also hard knowing her best friend had apparently imprinted on her fiancé's _baby_ sister.

"What happened? Not something about Edward, was it?" she asked me and I shook my head a moment.

"No, not that…" I told her and she relaxed a little. I sat down on the edge of their bed, biting my bottom lip. "I'm kind of seeing this guy Matty, I met him at training a little over a year ago." I started off and she nodded, watching me a moment. "What can you tell me about Jacob?" I asked her, biting my bottom lip again.

"Well, he's a really nice guy. He's fun to be around, he can be very sweet and loyal…" she told me, watching me as I nodded. "He's an all around great guy, who just deserves to be happy." she said to me, causing my nerves to swell some. "So he really imprinted on you?" she asked about five minutes of silence later.

"Yeah, apparently. It's just, I'd like to get to know him better and everything." I told her, watching her eyes as she processed what I was saying to her. "Then again I don't really know what to do, because of Matty." I sighed softly, biting my bottom lip yet again.

"Well… I think you should still get to know him. If things seem like they'd work out relationship wise, then good. Because when a werewolf imprints, it means he's found his soul mate. But it also means they'll do anything to have you in their life, even if it's just your being best friend." she explained to me, which I knew this for the most part. I knew she was just trying to protect her friend, which I understood completely. She loved him, and whilst she was with my brother she wanted Jacob to be happy.

"Thanks Bella, you've been helpful." I smiled at her. "I'll go change Edward back for you." I laughed softly and she laughed too.

"Thanks, and I'm glad I could help." Bella smiled softly at me, her eyes watching as I left the room. When I got back to my room I walked into the bathroom, the toads still in the tub and making very loud noises until they saw me. I waved my hand over them, changing them back.

"That was uncalled for Sawyer!" Edward scolded me first and I just shrugged, fighting back the laugh caught in my throat. Edward stormed off to his room and Emmett just laughed, rolling his eyes. He patted my head as he passed me, probably going off to find Rosalie.

"I love torturing my brothers." I laughed, yawning a moment. I made my way back to my room and pulled myself under the comfortable sheets with another yawn escaping me.

"Night Sawyer." Rosalie smiled from my doorway.

"Night Rose." I smiled back, curling up under the blankets with my head against the pillow. Rosalie stood in my doorway for another five minutes or so before pulling my door closed behind her and making her way down the hall. I slipped into a comfortable sleep that night, no dreams; just peace. I was back with my family and I couldn't be happier.

--

**Jacob's POV:**

"So wait… she's a witch?" Sam asked me as I explained the new girl to them. They seemed confused when I mentioned she was apparently the youngest Cullen, they'd had no idea of her.

"Yeah. She's been in Germany for near three years; for training because apparently her powers were unstable." I explained to him and he nodded a moment.

"We need to get her away from the Cullens. A house full of vampires is no place for a human." Emily begged Sam, her idea making me think of Bella a moment. Bella was human, though for how much longer no one knew. She was supposed to be getting changed after the wedding.

"Emily, she was raised by them. If they'd wanted to kill you, don't you think they would have?" I asked her, both her and Sam looking at me funny a moment. "What?" I asked, raising a brow. I didn't want to pull her away from a family she seemed to love so much, even if they were blood suckers.

"You imprinted on her! Didn't you?!" Quil laughed, slapping his knee as a I glared at him. Emily and Sam turned their complete attention on me, Emily was grinning whilst Sam was glowering at me.

"How could you imprint, on a Cullen?!" Sam asked angrily, Emily slapping his arm.

"Sam be nice, I think it's cute that he's gone and imprinted. And she is technically human." Emily smiled brightly at me, she was always so sweet to us.

"Right! All the more reason to get her away from them. They could turn on her any day!" Sam urged, going along with Emily's first idea on the subject.

"How do you suppose we take her away from her family? She loves them, they all love her; I've seen it in every look they give he!" I complained, running my fingers through my hair.

"Jacob, do you really want to risk leaving her with a bunch of vampires? What about when they change Bella; newborns are extremely dangerous and have very little control." Embry told me, of course I knew this though. Course until not I hadn't thought about it, Embry was right there but… I just didn't think taking her away from her family was the right thing.

"Why don't we at least talk to them tomorrow? Myself and Jacob will go over to the Cullen house and talk with them." Sam suggested and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Actually, one of the blood suckers; Alice I think her name is, invited me to go with them to Port Angeles tomorrow for shopping. She wants me to get to know Sawyer better." I laughed nervously, remembering the fact Sawyer mentioned in the car. It hurt, to think I finally imprinted and she had a boyfriend; but it'd be nice to have her in my life.

"Good! Get to know more about this girl, that'll help. Just call me when you get back to the Cullen house and I'll head over. We'll talk with Dr. Cullen about this whole thing." Sam told me and I shrugged, figuring that could work. He dismissed the pack for the night and we all went our separate ways, and as I made my way home all I could think about was Sawyer. I was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow, my heart jumping at the thought.

Then again the way Edward reacted I hope he doesn't force her back into the house like that again. She seemed nice enough, I loved watching her eyes sparkle in the light. Sighing softly I made my way into my house, yawning softly. Crawling into bed I curled up against my pillow, smiling as I soon fell asleep.

--

**Sawyer's POV:**

"Ouch ouch ouuucchhh!" I cried out as Alice messed with my hair. Normally I'd just brush it back but no, Alice had bigger ideas for my hair. She was treating today like some date, which it wasn't… Was it? I mean, Matty and I were technically on a break but still; Alice knew something that I didn't.

"Sawyer, you've got a phone call." Edward told me, poking his head into Alice's bathroom where we were. I quickly removed myself from her before she could sick the hair brush on me again and grabbed my cell phone from Edward.

Placing it to my ear my heart nearly dropped as I heard the voice on the other end. "Sawyer?" came Matty's voice when it was silent for a moment. "I can hear you breathing." he told me and I laughed softly.

"Hi Matty." I spoke as evenly as I could. Alice came out of the bathroom with the brush and I yelped, running out of the room. "Alice is trying to do my hair." I laughed softly when Matty asked what the yelp was for.

"I'm glad I got a hold of you." Matty admitted to me as I sat down on my bed after entering my room.

"Me too Matty, how are you?" I asked, trying to sound as cool as possible. It was hard talking to Matty, my nerves were so jumbled right now.

"I'm good actually. Look Sawyer, I need to tell you something." He spoke and the tone in his voice nearly made my heart break. He'd been my closest friend since I'd arrived in Germany, we grew closer and learned so much about each other. That tone of his voice, it was some big news; big and bad news.

"What is it?" I gulped, rubbing the back of my neck. For a moment I found myself thinking of Jacob and how him and Matty had something in common. But I was broken from my thought as he started to speak again.

"Sawyer, I've imprinted…" Matty admitted to me, my heart dropping. Sure I knew something was up a while ago, I knew this could happen. Matty was a werewolf, from the village I'd told Jacob a tiny amount about and whilst he loved me… I knew that he could find his imprint any day.

"Oh well… Matty, I'm happy for you. Really, trust me." I told him and strangely I meant it. All I wanted was for my friend to be happy, even if it wasn't with me.

"Look, Sawyer you know that I love you and I wanna be in your life. You don't have to hide it if you're upset with me." Matty breathed out and I knew he was worried I'd be upset, but I wasn't.

"Matty, I love you so much and you know this. But if you've imprinted you deserve to be with her." I told him and I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "It's kind of funny Matty… My brother Edward, his fiancé's best friend imprinted on me." I laughed nervously, smiling a little.

"I'm happy four you hun, really. At least we can both be happy with our soul mates, right?" he asked me, as if unsure about it.

"Yeah, I guess Matty. Look, we're going shopping so Alice can buy me some new clothes. I'll call you later, alright?" I asked softly, happiness dipping into my voice.

"Of course… and hey Midget?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah?" I replied, walking towards my bathroom to look at the mess Alice was trying to fix.

"I love you." he said sincerely and I smiled more.

"Love you too wolf boy." I chuckled and we hung up near the same time, I slipped the phone into my pocket and stared into the mirror a moment. Alice had dressed me in a black and white stripped tee-shirt that cut off just above my belly-button. I was wearing a faded pair of hip hugger jeans I borrowed from Rose and a pair of converse high tops I'd brought with me.

"Sis, you alright?" Edward asked as he and Alice came into my room. I stepped out of the bathroom, handing my preferred brush to Alice so she could finish.

"Yeah Edward, I'm good." I smiled truthfully, he embraced me in a hug before going back to his room where Bella was. Alice sat me on the bed and finished up my hair, putting it into a wavy style after she'd brushed out the knots. Rose came in twenty minutes later and fixed my make up before leaving with Emmett.

--

After arriving at Port Angeles, Alice smiled brightly at me and Jacob. She knew something and the look on her face was just creepy. I glared at her a moment, wishing I was the mind reader and not Edward. I sighed softly as she dragged us around to stores. After a little bit we did one of those fun little dressing room montages you see in movies; trying on tons of outfits and showing them off to Jacob. We were laughing by the time we passed the food court, both me and Jacob looking at Alice.

"Go eat." she laughed at us. "I'm going to do some more shopping." she smiled at us, rushing off.

"I worry for the store clerks." I laughed softly, Jacob nodding. We grabbed our food, people watching as Jacob ate as much as he did. "Dang and I thought Matty was a pig." I laughed and Jacob blushed.

"Is Matty your boyfriend?" he asked me with a little sadness in his eyes.

"Ex-boyfriend actually. He called me this morning to tell me he imprinted on someone." I told him, the relief flooding into his eyes but soon confusion set in and he tiled his head. "Matty is a werewolf." I leaned in closer and whispered to him with a smile.

"Oh, so you've had experience with wolves before?" Jacob chuckled and I smiled some at him. A blush crept onto his cheeks which made me smile even more.

"Yeah, a few of the boys from his pack were unstable. They were sent to the closest school, mine. Matty's mother was a healer so he developed some abilities and had to stay longer." I explained to him and he nodded a moment.

"So you're not afraid or ashamed of werewolves?" he asked nervously, my lips tilting up in another smile. It was adorable how nervous he was right now.

"No, actually I really like them. Along with regular wolves." I told him, smiling a smile I knew would cause him to blush more; it worked. I picked up my chop sticks and used them to eat the Chinese food laid in front of me.

"So… if your friend Matty is a werewolf, does that mean there are vampires near him?" Jacob asked and I watched him a moment. I thought about it and bit my bottom lip, thinking the same things. "Cause the reason our pack phases is because of your family being around. It's sort of the inner wolf's need to protect his home and people." Jacob explained to me and I was still in thought, wondering the same thing.

"Matty never really told me, I guess that's why. Or there are other reasons, no one really said." I shrugged, I never really did think to ask him how he became a werewolf. Other then it was passed through his family and the basic stuff like that.

"So have you thought about it, you know… the fact that I've imprinted on you?" Jacob asked me after about five minutes of just sitting there eating our food.

"I like you Jacob, you're nice and Bella talks highly of you." I started off, swallowing a piece of mandarin chicken I'd been chewing on. "But I really think we should get to know each other better, I mean… we know basically nothing about each other. I mean sure, you know I've been in Germany a few years and that I'm a witch; along with me liking Coldplay." I started to explain, causing him to grin some. "And I know that you're a werewolf and apparently an all around great guy, but I really think we should get to know each other better before I even think about the imprinting thing more." I told him, taking a drink of the large Cola I'd bought.

He nodded in understanding, a soft smile on his face. "I understand what you're saying Sawyer." he confirmed what I'd hoped and I smiled. "You think Alice knows something we don't?" Jacob asked me, pointing over to my sister as she came walking up to us with that knowing grin on her face she'd had plastered on her lips since I got home.

"I think that's a huge yes." I laughed softly, smiling sweetly at him. He sure was cute, so it was far from a bad idea to get to know him better. Heck, this might just work out for me; course I did know my brothers were going to scream bloody murder if it did.

"Sawyer we should go, apparently the pack wants to meet you." Alice told me, eyeing Jacob a moment. I gasped softly, turning my head to glare at him a moment.

"You told them about me?" I asked, not surprised. It was his duty to report to his pack, specially if it concerned the vampire family living in Forks.

"I had to Sawyer, I'm the beta…" Jacob spoke with a soft whine to his voice. I felt guilty for the way I'd asked that and frowned a moment.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, smiling at him. "It's alright, I can deal with the big bad wolf." I breathed into his ear, grinning at the shiver that ran down his spine. "Come on Alice, let's go." I told my sister and she smiled at me. We made our way out to the car, a conversation starting about something random that I'd forgotten by the time I got home.

Alice took my hand with a smile and the cold skin that belonged to my sister made me relax a moment but yet I couldn't help feeling I'd like the warmth of a werewolf right now. I glanced at Jacob a moment and smiled, the three of us heading into the house to face the music.

--

**Alright! So there is chapter 3! I hope that you guys liked it. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll consider each and everyone of them. I love having fan input. Hehe.**

**Alice: Come on! Review! I know you wanna see more of Jacob and even more Edward! Hehe.**

**Bella: Yes and don't forget, if you review you get an Edward plushie!**

**Edward: Please do review, Jey-Jey has them stacked in a storage room, haha. **


	4. Let's Talk

**Woot! Another chapter, I'm hoping you guys like it so far. Thanks to those of you who've added it to story alerts and as a favorite story. Hehe. I'm happy. XD And when I'm happy, I update. Lol.**

**Edward: Yes, and when she's happy she talks too much.**

**Bella: EDWARD! So mean! -Chuckles.-**

**Me: -Glares at Edward.-**

**Sawyer: Alright already guys, gosh calm down. -Laughs.- Me and any other non-Twilight things belong to Jey-Jey; as well as the plot.**

**Edward: Myself and all Twilight saga related things belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer! On with the story!**

**--**

"Hi mom, we're back." I said as calmly as I could, my mother sitting in the living room with my father. They both looked up from our company and smiled at me. I looked over at the company and sighed inward, all three were dark skinned and male. They weren't as handsome as Jacob but not too bad either. I smiled politely to them for a moment.

"Hey Sawyer, these are our guests. Sam, Quil and Embry." mom introduced them to me and I nodded, smiling politely still.

"Mom, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back down." I told her and she nodded. Jacob went in and joined Sam, sitting on the floor by the chair where he was seated. I made my way upstairs and stretched, making my way into my room. I shifted through my closet and pulled out a purple blouse, dark green camo jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, scratching along the back of my neck a moment.

I headed back down the stairs a moment, knowing even if I was quiet a house full of my vampire family and part of a werewolf pack would know I was listening. There was nothing coming from them, they were all quiet. There wasn't even the slight buzz from one vampire talking to another. I entered the room and mom looked up, smiling at me.

I sat down on the air of the large couch, crossing my legs together and sitting with my hands in my laps. "So why'd you guys come?" I asked as politely as I could, though the look on Alice's face made me think she knew why and saw more then she was telling us.

"To talk… So you've been in Germany the last few years?" the one mom called Sam asked. I recognized him from the woods when I'd gone running but apparently he hadn't registered I smelled the same as the white wolf. "You're a witch of sorts?" he asked, tilting his head a moment.

"Um, yes sir. I was told, in Germany, my kind is an old kind of witch. We have active powers and um, a protector of sorts." I told him and he just nodded a moment. Edward was glaring evilly down at Jacob, who'd sat himself beside Sam's chair on the floor. My brother was over protective, that being an understatement.

"So how did you come by the Cullen family? Did they kill your parents?" Sam asked harshly and my eyes went wide. Mom went to protest but Jacob did first.

"Sam! Be nice, that's no way to talk to someone." Jacob said, obviously angry at the way his leader had begun to treat me.

"For your information I was abandoned by my parents. Carlisle found me outside the hospital, fire spiraling around my hands and my wrists." I hissed at Sam, a tone of voice I'd picked up from when Rose was angry. Acid dripping from it.

"I didn't want just some plain human finding her and turning her in for research, or worse a god fearing person come along and find her; then kill her believing she's Satan's child." my father protested angrily. He didn't want a big fight to start, I knew that much, but he wasn't going to have a werewolf accuse them of killing my biological parents.

"That's reasonable enough, but how is a house full of vampires any safer?" Sam protested, Embry and Quil watching him. Jacob was staring at me with soft and sorry eyes. I flashed him a kind smile, biting my bottom lip for a moment.

"We've never once tried killing her, from the moment she came into this house my family has done nothing but love and care for her!" dad said loudly, standing up abruptly. Jasper was sending out calm waves which apparently weren't working so well on dad and Sam.

"What about when you turn Bella? Newborn vampires are even worse for someone ALIVE to be around." Sam protested just as loud as my father had been, standing up as well.

"EXCUSE YOU! I can handle myself perfectly fine around newborns thank you. Not to mention Bella and Edward were planning to go off on their own a bit after the change. PLUS I'm going to be eighteen in like six or seven months and I'll probably travel on my own." I said angrily at Sam, he was assuming something he had no idea about and that was pissing me off.

"Sawyer!" Mom hissed at me, the look she gave me was stern. Though I knew it was only a problem that I was probably pissing off a werewolf. Jasper was sending waves of calm at us all now, I could feel it immensely and I glared at my brother a moment.

"Mom, he acts like I'm some puny little human who can't care for herself!" I huffed, glaring back at Sam who was so red with anger I thought he'd explode into a wolf any moment. Or just explode period. "Besides, he should be nicer to me. His beta did imprint on me." I huffed, using that against him. Sam was about to protest, looking from Jacob to me as I stared at the floor, and sat down in a fury.

Dad was about to chuckle when Sam opened his mouth and started talking. "All the more reason. You're still human which means there is always a chance. Do you know what happened on Bella's birthday?" Sam asked me, everyone turning to him with anger at bringing it up. My brother Jasper instantly had a look of guilt on his face and I glared at Sam, moving over to Jasper and putting my arm around his waist as Alice hugged him around the shoulders.

"I love my brother, he has been there for me so many times. It was a slip up, he's more new to this then anyone damn it. It happens, and you'd do best to forget about it. My family loves him and Bella forgave him, nothing happened! Sure it was close but nothing happened!" I told him angrily, my brother's arms going around my waist and Alice's.

"Sam, how dare you bring that up! Jasper feels guilty enough." Bella chastised, Jacob glaring at Sam a moment. I placed my hand against Jasper's chest, sending a warmth through his body as he would a calm wave through mine. He watched me a moment, placing a soft kiss atop my head as any loving brother would.

"Sam, get this through your head. I love my family and there is no way I'm leaving them. I may be human but I have all the means to protect myself. Now please, just leave. You've upset this family enough." I told him, looking over at my father who nodded.

"Fine, fine!" Sam said, standing up. "But remember Carlisle, we lifted the treaty for Bella if she leaves when it happens. If you even attempt to change Sawyer, that'll be calling war and you'll never be allowed back in Forks." Sam hissed at us and looked to me. I stared him down, fire in the form of snakes emerged from my hand and started going up my arms. Sam took this as a 'get the hell out' and made his way out the door with Embry and Quil in tow.

Jacob watched me for a moment and I smiled softly at him. He smiled back and Sam yelled for him to hurry. Jacob's eyes fell to the ground as he turned to leave. Sam yelled for him again and he sighed, closing the door behind him.

"Jacob wants you to meet him at the beach tomorrow." Edward sighed softly, looking at me a moment. He took Bella's hand and they made their way upstairs and to his room.

"Is he going to hate me, for something that wasn't even my fault?" I sighed softly, plopping down into the large red chair Bella had been in.

"Oh hunny, don't worry about your brother. He'll be fine, it's just… first his fiancé now his baby sister. Edward isn't so big on a werewolf loving someone he loves." Mom laughed as she came over to me and pat my head.

"I know mom, but he could be less of an ass." I sighed softly and my father laughed, smiling at me. Jasper came over to me, leaning down in front of me; placing his cold hands on my knees.

"Thank you Sawyer, for what you said. I'm glad to know I have a little sister that loves me so much." He smiled, leaning forward and pressing his cold lips to my forehead. "We're going hunting, see you later?" he asked and I nodded, he kissed my forehead again and held Alice's hand as in a rush of wind they were gone.

"I'm going too Sawyer, Emmett is complaining." Rose laughed softly, patting her husband's stomach. He grinned sheepishly and I nodded. Emmett came over to me and ruffled my tied back hair, earning him a glare whilst he just laughed as he and Rose laughed.

I pulled the tie off my hair as dad came over to me. "You going to pick up your dog tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, probably. Thanks again dad." I smiled, letting my hair fall to my shoulders instead of fusing over it without my brush.

"You're welcome Sawyer and thanks, for loving this family as much as we love you." he laughed some and I nodded. He placed his cool lips to my forehead and took Esme with him upstairs. I sighed softly, holding my hand out and watching the fire snake wrap around it a moment; laughing softly.

--

After about ten minutes by myself, playing with the fire snake around my arm; I made my way to my room. I flicked on my bed side lamp, looking around a moment. I went over to the large window seat and sat down, sighing softly. It was only about three in the afternoon and about half my family was hunting, the other half was in their rooms with each other.

I made my way over to a trunk I still hadn't unpacked and pulled it onto my bed. I bit my bottom lip, opening it up and looking over my things. It had my dagger set, the handles carved with dragons due to my main thing being fire. I set them on my night stand, shifting through the rest of my stuff for my photo album.

Finding it I pulled it out and pulled my legs to my chest as I sat on the bed. I opened it and smiled first thing. There was tons of pictures with my growing up with my family; the parties, a wedding or two, my engulfed in fire when I was six, then there was the picture of me the first time I took my wolf form. Sure, I could learn to shape shift into other creatures but the wolf was the first thing that side of me chose, my protector said it was supposed to represent my spirit guide.

There were plenty of pictures with me as I got older and would play with my brothers more. Some were from baseball games, or swimming, other things like that. Some were even various outfit's the girls had bought for me.

When I came up to the pictures from training, I nearly wanted to cry. There were some early ones with a friend of mine Alyssa, who'd been killed by a newborn vampire who'd been just 'passing through.' So I knew plenty more about newborns then that Sam gave me credit for. There were plenty of my work out poses that Matty had taken, then there were some of myself and Matty just playing around and being goofy.

I closed the book and smiled, rubbing my hand along the cover a moment. The leather cover felt cool against my warm hands and I smiled a moment, putting it in the drawer of my night stand. I looked around at the pictures hanging on the wall and smiled; I loved my family more then anyone gave me credit for. I'd been away from them for almost three years and there was no way some annoying werewolf was going to get me to leave them.

--

**Jacob's POV:**

"Jacob, do you truly think it's safe to leave her over there?" Emily asked me as we got back to the house. I watched her a moment, she was cooking for us and it smelt so good.

"Yes Emily, I think she's fine. She loves them, Sam you have to admit that you saw it in all of them." I told him as he sat down at the table. He glared at me a moment before his face softened and he relaxed. Emily came and kissed his forehead before going back to our dinner.

"I saw Jacob, I saw. We'll leave her there for now, but if any reason proves it's unsafe for her we're forcing her to leave." Sam told me, and I knew this was the only compromise he was going to make on the subject.

"Thank you dear." Emily said to him first, smiling over at him as she finished up and washed her hands. Sam smiled at her a moment then looked to me, he must have seen some look on my face because he beamed some at me.

"Good luck there Jacob, she appears to be a stubborn one." Embry chuckled as he grinned at me.

"But at least she isn't in love with a bloodsucker!" Quil laughed aloud and all over us glared at him. "She did smell really weird though, like one of them." he shuttered and something must as hit Sam because he got this 'oh wow' look on his face.

"Paul, the wolf." Sam told Paul, who'd been sitting silently over on the couch. He looked over at Sam a moment and nodded a moment, though he hadn't been there to actually smell her. "You'll find out sooner or later." Sam chuckled, the look on his face now told us all he wasn't going to mention anything more on the subject. I glared at him a moment before we all dove into the food Emily placed in front of us.

--

**Sawyer's POV:**

"Sawyer, dinner is done. Bella and Edward are already downstairs." mom poked her head in and smiled at him. I looked up from the book I'd been reading and smiled at her, closing it as I got up and placed it on the bed. "Those yours?" mom asked, pointing over to my blades.

"Yeah mom, they trained us to use them at the school." I told her and she glared at me a moment. I couldn't tell her everything about the school, how a teacher there had trained us to hunt rogue vampires. He apparently knew what my family was and hadn't treated me so kindly. Lucky enough for me I could hide stuff from Edward almost as well as the rest of the family, so I was safe from him knowing that part of my training.

"Well, just be careful with them." mom told me with her soft smile, wrapping her arm around my waist as I came through the doorway.

"Don't worry mom, I'm plenty careful." I chuckled softly, smiling warming at my mother. She led me down into the dinning room and sat me next to Bella who was next to Edward. She placed food in front of myself and Bella, sitting down as dad came in and joined us by sitting next to mom.

We talked about various things, well they talked more then I did anyways. I noted how Edward would need to go hunting soon but he was so wrapped up with hanging with Bella he'd probably fought back any notice of it. I ate my food quietly for a little while, thinking about tomorrow.

I was actually looking forward to seeing Jacob, if he showed up that was. He was a nice guy it seemed and so far all I was getting was good vibes off of him. I knew this could possibly be my soul mate, but I wasn't going to jump into anything. I was only seventeen, what seventeen has an easy choice when it comes to picking someone to spend the rest of her life with.

I looked at Bella a moment, smiling at her. She'd chosen my brother and was going to be with him for eternity. Matty had been a good thing for me, a good relationship; but outside that I wasn't really that trusting first off even if I enjoyed being around someone. Sure, my siblings and parents all had their one true love; but I was more careful with that.

I sighed softly to myself, Edward watching me a moment. He smiled at me when I noticed this and I smiled back. I finished my food and made my way upstairs to read some more. I mentioned this to my family and they let me leave, going back to their conversation. I made my way into my room, laying down on my bed. Jet lag was still a problem for me and I was all over the place.

I pulled the book over to me and propped it on my stomach as I read peacefully. Sometimes it was nice having Emmett out of the house, even if I loved him he could be quite exhausting, more so then I wanted right now. Somehow I'd managed to drift off to sleep and once again failed to dream at all.

--

**Alright! So review please! Make us all happy and get yourself an Edward plushie. AND Jacob shaped cookies!**

**Jacob: YAY! Edible me's! -Laughs.-**

**Sawyer: Hyper little monkey… -Snickers.-**

**Edward & Bella: So mature Sawyer.**

**Sawyer: -Grins at them both.- I know. Ok people, review cause you want to.**

**Jacob: And let her know if you have any ideas for the story. Jey-Jey will even add a character for you if wanted. Paul still needs to imprint! Haha.**

**Paul: -Glares.- Yes please… I love blind dates. Ugh. See you next chapter guys!**


	5. Playful Day

_**Yay! Another chapter! I'm so happy to see people adding me to their lists. Means I'm doing something good. Haha. If anyone else has a problem with something, please tell me. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **_

_**Edward: Trust me, hearing thoughts isn't all it's cracked up to be. Alice annoys me on a daily bases with hers. -Laughs.-**_

_**Alice: You are so mean Edward! -Glares.- Anyways, we Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Sawyer: -Yawns a moment, stretching.- And myself along with anything non-Twilight saga related belong to Jey-Jey. On with the story!**_

_**--**_

I woke up to my cell phone flashing and I groaned, checking the clock. It was eight in the morning and I sighed softly, picking up my cell and sliding it open.

_I hope you're training every day and not slacking off. Just because you're with your family does not mean you can stop training. Don't let what your family is get in the way of who you are. I'll be calling tomorrow to check up on you. _

I read the long text message knowing that my teacher had sent it instead of calling. Leaving a voice mail would leave a bigger problem, if one of my siblings or parents was listening or walking by, they'd hear it. I sighed softly, deleting it and setting my cell back on the night stand.

I walked over to my closet and looked around in it for a moment. It was nice sized too, course given the family money they'd accumulated over the years, this large house was no surprise to me. Dad wasn't all about the money, he was about taking care of his family. I found a pair of comfortable sweat pants and a matching tank top that cut off just below my breasts.

Running into the bathroom I pulled my hair up into a pony tail, using my gel to keep it from frizzing up. I made my way back into my room, grabbing my two daggers and flipping them around in my hands. The handles were near steel themselves, like my blades, but colored a deep rich brown color. Dragons were carved into them with red jewels for eyes.

I gripped them in my hands and looked around a moment. I could hear the noise of the TV downstairs, just faintly enough; then came Emmett's boom of a laugh. I heard the soft patter of Edward's feet as he paced his room. I maneuvered over to the window, opening it and looking out on the yard. No one.

I jumped onto the ceil and from there jumped and flipped my body to gain more air, landing on the nearest tree branch. I looked back a moment, listening for any sound of my family. When there wasn't any, I moved from branch to branch, making my way to our baseball meadow to train.

--

After nearly three hours of training I laid back on the grass, sighing softly and breathing deeply. It was hard just thinking about what I was, knowing that because of that it could eventually hurt my family. They loved me sure, but could they accept me if they knew what my real family had been bred to do since the dawn of our kind?

"_So you ever going to tell them?" _Came a voice through my mind and I glowered a moment, wondering why now Relic chose to bother me. _"Because it seemed like fun."_ came his voice and I rolled my eyes, thinking he should just show himself and get out of my head.

"But what fun would that be?" his voice came from next to me and I turned my head to see him laying there by me. His tanned complexion was touched with the soft glow of the early afternoon hour. His toned body was covered in a dark blue shirt as well as a pair of faded jeans. His hair was like a bronze shade, complementing his eyes which nearly matched.

"Relic, can't I just have some private time?" I asked with a whiners tone to my voice. He snickered softly, turning his head to look up at the sky. "Fine, I have missed you; so I guess it's alright." I sighed, defeated after seeing that pout slash playful look on his face.

"I know, sorry about not being around. Shan has me looking for more recruits." Relic soft spoke, speaking of one of our teachers. Which just so happened to be the brother of the teacher who was training some of us as slayers. Shan had always liked me, said I was powerful and useful to his cause. I never liked the idea of being 'used'.

"So I'm guessing you heard about Matty?" I asked him and he nodded, turning to rest on his side facing me. "Well, I knew he hadn't imprinted on me. So it was bound to happen." I shrugged some, turning my head to watch the clouds a moment.

"You still got me you know." Relic grinned proudly. "You know what they say about your kind and their protectors." he chuckled and I glared playfully at him.

"It's been shown more times then not, that many of my kind fall in love with their protectors and vice versa." I stated what I was told and he smiled at me a moment. "Yeah well, things are way too confusing Relic. I had a werewolf imprint on me." I told him and his breath hitched a moment. His smile faded and he pulled his eye away from mine.

"So that's it then? You're going to run off into the sun set with a wolf?" he asked, watching me a moment.

"Relic… I was with Matty for months and there was always a chance he'd never imprint and we'd be together. Why are you making such a big deal now?" I asked him, watching his reaction a moment. When his eyes glazed over, I knew he knew something he wasn't telling me. "You knew he'd imprint…" I spoke and he nodded.

"I knew he would, just like I knew this wolf would imprint on you. It's the amazing _gift_ I was given." he shuttered a moment and I sighed softly. "I just want you to be happy, alright? It doesn't mean the end of my love life if you're with the wolf, I'll still find someone." he told me and I smiled at him, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You're the best protector a girl could have." I spoke softly, he smiled at me then he was gone in a wisp. I sighed, jumping off the ground and picking up my daggers. Why was this just getting tougher? I made my way back to the house, scaling up the tree nearest my window and jumping in through it. No doubt someone would have heard it, but I didn't care.

I set my daggers down and pulled my tank top off, setting it in the hamper just inside my bathroom door. Looking into the mirror I tried to smile and mustered up a small one, then laughed to myself. As I stepped into the shower I sighed softly, knowing none of my family would bother me as of now. Jasper was probably feeling my conflicted emotions, hell I could feel them clear as day they were so loud.

--

It was about four when I chose to head down to the beach. I looked around my house and noticed they were acting as casual as usual which made me laugh. They seemed almost human. I left the house and turned into the white wolf, running into the woods. I jumped over logs and rocks, jumping off larger fallen trees as I ran my way towards the beach.

I could smell him, that pine smell as if it'd just rained. I inwardly smiled, I liked that smell; and it was coming in from a direction near the cliffs. I smiled, dashing faster through the trees until I came to the end of the forest. He was there, standing at the cliffs and watching the waves. He must have smelled me because he turned around and suddenly confusion poured onto his face.

He knew I was a witch but he probably wasn't expecting the wolf, I slowly approached him as his nostrils took in the scent he must have recognized as my own.

"You're beautiful." he blurted out and my eyes flashed with laughter. I shifted back into my human form, standing in front of him with a smile on my face. I wore a simple light blue blouse with a knee length black skirt as well as knee high fish net stockings and a pair of tennis shoes.

"I would have come earlier, I got sidetracked." I smiled at him, thinking back a moment. Jasper had cornered me when I'd gotten out of the shower and dressed myself. He asked about why my emotions were conflicted and what I was hiding from Edward. I dismissed it as nothing and he left, then I sort of… fell asleep. I'd been training all morning I was allowed a small nap.

"I'm just glad Edward told you." he laughed, smirking brightly at me. "So that shape shifting thing you talked about, you can take the form of a wolf?" he asked, course I knew it would come up eventually.

"When I first changed it was that wolf I took the form of. Relic said it was my spirit guide, most of my kind that have the shifters ability first take the form of their spirit guide. We learn new forms from there." I explained to him what I was told, smiling some. I loved most of the stories I was told about my people, even if the Cullen family was one I called mine; I was still interested in my magical roots.

"Who is Relic?" Jacob asked me, watching as I came closer towards him. I sat down on the cool ground, inviting him to do the same.

"He's what you'd call my protector, of sorts. Like a guardian angel I suppose, he's been watching me since birth; he was assigned to me the moment I was born. Or so he told me." I explained, shrugging some. Relic had told me many things after I'd met him; but still never did divulge who my parents were… or are. I felt like I was doing a lot of explaining, I just wanted to have some fun!

"Wow, that is actually amazing." Jacob chuckled and I nodded a moment. He noticed the smile on my face and tilted his head in confusion. "What?" he asked, some how excitement was getting to him.

"Let's go for a run, I feel like a bore just explaining everything to you." I smiled brightly at him and he smirked at the idea. I took that for my yes and was quickly back into wolf form, running into the trees. A few moments later I was joined by the russet colored wolf with pants strapped to his back leg. Inwardly laughing I jumped over a fallen log and ran through a bush with Jacob running along side me.

In a flash I was up a rather large tree and Jacob's wolf skidded to a halt. It looked around and around, as if a dog chasing his tail. Inwardly I laughed again, rolling my eyes and soon he caught my scent and looked up towards me. I jumped down from the high branch and landed near gracefully on my feet as if a cat or something.

He bowed playfully in front of me and I tackled him, we rolled around on the ground for a moment before I pinned him. Somehow, I never did think it was possible; then again he did like me so he was probably just letting me win.

He leaned his muzzle up, licking my already wet nose and my eyes smiled at him. He was such a sweet guy and I could feel a start of a tug at my heart, telling me something my mind should already know. I leaned down against him, knowing my weight was nothing. I rested my head in his neck, letting my breathing calm down and go back to normal. He let me lay there on top of him a moment as he took let his breathing return to as normal as it would go.

I rolled off him and shifted back into human form. He was about to get up and go phase back behind a tree but I stopped him. He looked at me a moment, tilting his furry head and I laughed softly. I ruffled the fur on top of his head and he glared playfully at me.

"Now go." I snickered softly and he made his way back into the trees. Moments later his shirtless self came into view and my breath hitched in my throat. He was so more toned then I figured and more so then Matty had been; sure my best friend was strong and looked the part, but Jacob looked even more so the part.

"That so wasn't nice, I didn't ruffle your fur." he laughed as he came back over, laying down on the ground next to me.

"No, but you did lick me." I teased, poking him in the side with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, it's called affection my dear." he smirked a bit more, poking me back. I rolled my eyes playfully at him, sitting up on my elbows.

"Yeah well…" I spoke, thinking about something a moment. I smiled to myself and he watched me as my thoughts ran away for a split second. "So is this." I stated calmly, leaning in rather faster then he expected and placing my lips against his. I nearly melted at the sensation of kissing him, it was so sweet like he was testing the limits I was allowing him.

"Now that is affection." he breathed when I pulled away from him. I smiled a moment, my brain running over what I'd just done. I ran my finger along his cheek a moment, watching as his eyes closed and a small murr came from deep in the back of his throat. I chuckled and leaned in, kissing his nose before proceeding to jump up off the ground.

"Come on." I snickered a bit when he protested to me getting up. He jumped up off the ground and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "What do we have here?" I asked playfully, smirking when he leaned down to kiss me; this boy was bold. I kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. He whined and I just laughed again.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I turned to start walking in the direction of my house.

"Home, before Edward comes looking for me." I laughed and a moment later he was at my side, pulling me close for another kiss. It was passionate and I actually felt my body being shot up with electricity. I resisted the urge to moan as our tongues explored each others mouth. I reluctantly pulled away with a whine. "Jacob, I've got to. Or else my big bad brother will come to find me." I sighed softly.

"Will he let you out again tomorrow?" Jacob teased with a laugh and I snickered softly.

"I'll meet you at the cliffs around sun set." I told him and he nodded, leaning in and kissing me softly. I smiled some and turned around again, turning back into the wolf and running my way home.

--

"So how was it?" Alice asked as she stood in my doorway and hour later. I looked up from my book and smiled at her.

"It was good, we had fun." I told her and she smiled brightly.

"You know sis, even if he's a werewolf… I'm happy for you." she told me and I could feel she was being honest. She came over and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

"You know your brothers, excluding Jasper, are pretty angry. Though I'm surprised to see Rose and Alice on board with what's going on." mom laughed as she came into the room shortly after Alice did.

"It's not like I planned it mom." I told her and she nodded, coming over and sitting next to me on the bed. "Why is Edward getting so upset over it? I figured he'd be happy I got that wolf off his girlfriends tail." I hissed softly, I knew my brothers could hear me; but I sure as hell didn't care. They were upset with me over something I didn't even have control over.

"Your brother is stubborn Sawyer, it'll take time for him to get used to it. You're his baby sister, you gotta understand where he's coming from. He's protective over you, more so probably cause you're human." mom tried explaining to me but I shoved off that answer.

"Mom, Edward is just a complete ass. It doesn't matter how human I am, he's never going to come around. I'm either going to have to never see Jacob again or cut my brothers out of my life." I sighed softly and mom pulled me to her in a hug.

"They'll come around, I promise you hunny. In the end they'll just want you to be happy, I think you just gotta show them you're not just their baby sister anymore. You're growing up." mom smiled down at me and I laughed softly, nodding some.

"Is dinner almost ready? I'm starved." I smiled at her and she laughed softly, kissing my forehead.

"Bella is on her way then you can eat." my mother smirked brightly at me, just glowing with happiness.

"Alright, have someone call me down when she gets here." I replied and mom nodded, leaving the room after watching me a moment. I let a snake of fire run and twist along my arm, humming a little as I then proceeded to throw and it maneuvered itself into the bathroom and swirled in the tub before disappearing.

--

**Kay, figure I'd end it here. I've got more ideas for more but don't wanna drag this on a ton. I'll probably have chapter six up by Monday if I can manage it. **

**Edward: Woot, awesome. Can I yell at Sawyer more? XD**

**Sawyer: My brothers are so mean to me. -Jasper glares.- Other then you Jasp. XP**

**Jasper: Good. Alright! Stay tuned for the next chapter, maybe I'll get more lines. Haha.**

**Rosalie: I know what you mean. Haha. -Author glares playfully.-**


	6. And You Thought It'd Be Simple

**disclose: all twilight saga related info and characters belongs to Stephie Meyers.  
Anything OOC i own and any OOC tweaks to a twilight character i made for the plot;  
which the plot as well is also copyright to me, thank you.**

**a/n: sorry for the lack in updates in over a year. you wouldn't believe the writers block.  
hope you like this new chapter. lemme know through R&R peoples.**

sawyer: yay! drama time. lmao. 

**edward: but i dun like drama. **

**rosalie: you started it eddy boy.**

**sawyer: -whispers in alice's ear.-**

**alice: yeah, you did start it edward.**

**jacob: GETONEWITHTHESTORY!**

**everyone else: someone's eager.  
**

* * *

Morning came and I could feel warm breath on my face, sniffing the air with a small twitch of my nose I raised my hand and connected it with his cheek. "OW!" Relic glared at me as I opened my eyes, laughing with a smile on my face.

"Told you I'd do it next time you were that close whilst I was sleeping." I giggled and he smiled at something.

"So you don't mind me that close if you're not sleeping?" he asked, moving his face closer to mine and I glared at him a moment. "You said it, not me dear." he chuckled, removing himself from the bed as I sat up and yawned.

"Shove off." I huffed, stretching a little and he smiled over at me as he leaned against my dresser. Looking over at my clock I noticed how early it was and I glared at him, he chuckled with a large grin on his lips. "Bloody hell Relic, it's six in the morning." I snarled which made him laugh more. "Go away before I set you on fire." and that's where he frowned.

"You wouldn't really set me on fire would you? Not intentionally?" he asked, coming back over and sitting down on the best.

"No, of course not Relic." I smiled, taking his hand and he smiled again. "Now go away, I want to sleep in." I chuckled and his grin grew wider as he nodded.

"Alright then, suit yourself." he replied, leaning in and kissing my forehead and in a wisp of a thought he was gone. I sighed, realizing once I was up there was no getting back to sleep for me. Getting out of bed I pulled the hoodie over my cold body and left my room, finding myself at Edward's door before even noticing it myself.

"Come in." came his voice right before I knocked and I laughed softly, turning the knob and walking into the room. Walking over the bed that was in the room now, thanks to having a human who stayed here time to time, I found him reading an old Italian novel that I'd gotten him for his birthday the year before I left.

"I…" sighing softly I couldn't find the words, he just aggravated me so much. He must've been listening to my thoughts because the look on his face was slightly sunk in. "I love you Eddy, you know that." I told him and he nodded, moving over a little and I crawled onto the bed to sit next to him.

"I don't like the idea of you and that mutt." he said with a light snarl and I glared at him, crossing my arms to my chest.

"Eddy, we're not even dating. I just got out of a relationship." I pointed out and he looked at me quite matter-of-fact like.

"You guys kissed, that's enough of a problem." he snarled.

"Hey! Is no thoughts private around you?" I snarled with a wolf like growl to my voice as I jumped off the bed. "Yeah, so what if we did. That's what happen when you like each other, but blood hell Edward I'm not twelve." I was quite angry by now and I was half tempted to turn him into a toad again.

"You are my little sister and I won't sit around and watch you with him. I won't allow it!" he was out of the bed in an instant and looming over me. Fire was already swirling around my arms at how angry he was making me, his eyes slightly darkening.

"THEN FINE! If you don't want to watch me, I won't stick around so you won't have to." I shouted at him, a snarl ripping through my throat as I stormed from the room and past the family members that had gathered down the hall to listen in. "I'm sorry for coming home and ruining your happy little family." I turned and hissed a moment before jumping out the open window and transforming before I hit the ground. Taking off as fast as I could I felt tears brimming my eyes, though I had no clue where I was headed.

----------------------

It was cold that morning, either that or my internal system had turned to ice as I ran. I was so angry that I was barely paying attention to where I was running, next thing I knew my white fur covered body collided with something hard and wet. Everything started to go black as I hit the ground, barely able to make out the smells around me.

"What happened?" came a groggy voice as I started to come to.

"Found her in the forest when I was making rounds this morning." came a familiar voice, causing a growl to emit from my voice as I felt myself in the arms of the same man who'd spoken. "I think you should take her." he said hurriedly, handing my off to a familiar body that I actually liked.

By the way my form felt in his arms and the growl a moment ago I could tell I was still covered in fur in my wolven form. "Thanks Sam, I'll take it from here." came the registered voice of Jake into my ears and I inwardly smiled, whining softly as I heard a door close. "Dad I'm going to lay her in the bed so she's more comfortable." he spoke and I heard his father reply as I felt us move whilst he walked.

"Jake…" I whined out and I must've been in my human form again, I could hear my voice rather then my thoughts and my eyes opened a little to see his shirtless form sitting there next to me as he looked down at me.

"You're clothes are wet and cold, we need to get you out of them before you get sick." his voice was concerned and I could barely feel myself nod, he then proceeded to remove my hoodie and must've tossed it onto the floor but I was barely registering anything as I began to fall asleep.

--------------------

Waking up I felt a warm body next to mine and as I stirred a little I heard his snoring, laughing softly when I noticed it was Jake. Slipping myself from the bed I looked down to notice I was wearing a pair of purple sweat pants and what must've been one of Jake's shirts.

Slipping from the room I noticed Billy sitting at the table with another older gentlemen, both of them talking about what must've been sports. The slightly younger, but not by much it seemed, man next to Billy was looking over something in the paper.

"Ahh, you're awake Sawyer." Billy smiled when he saw me, the man reading the paper looking over at me. When I noticed he smelt somewhat like Bella I figured this must've been her father, crossing my arms to my chest as the shirt felt a little loose.

"Yeah, I woke up with a space heater next to me." I chuckled softly, still a little dizzy; course if I remembered anything about what happened I probably hit my head.

"With how cold and wet you were, we suggested to Jake to lay next to you a bit to warm you up. I suppose he fell asleep?" Billy asked and I nodded. "We found some of my daughter, Rachel's, sweat pants but we couldn't find a shirt for you so Jake used one of his." Billy explained my outfit and I laughed softly, sitting down at the table.

"You want to tell us what happened, what you remember?" Bella's dad asked and I looked at him, slightly confused. Billy shot him a look which made him look a little nervous.

"You don't think I was attacked, do you?" I asked, a little aggravated. By the looks of they thought I'd been attacked in the forest or dumped there. "I got in a fight with Edward and I ran away from the house, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I slammed into a tree." I explained to them, crossing one leg over the other under the table.

"Alright… If you're sure." Bella's father spoke, his words light as if he didn't believe me. He probably figured my brother had abused me or something, I knew he didn't know about vampires and werewolves and such so who knows what Billy and the others had told him about my arrival.

"Mr. Swan, my brothers are horrible people with their words not with their bodies. They'd never physically harm me. It was a tree, simple as that." I told him, trying to refrain from fire slithering around my arms. "Billy, can I stay here for a few days? I really don't want to go back to the house." I asked him and he looked to his two friends then back to me with a nod.

"You're welcome as long as you like Sawyer." Billy smiled at me and I returned the smile some.

"Mr. Swan, if you don't mind… Could you have Bella bring me my cell phone? I left in such a rush I forgot it… and I kind of need it." I laughed softly and he smiled at me with a nod. "Thank you, I appreciate it." I said simply and he nodded again.

I smelt Jake before the door to his room opened and he walked out, slightly groggy as anyone who'd just woken up would be. He smiled upon seeing I was still there, then smiled to his dad and the other two mean at the table.

"Looks like we'll be having a house guest for a few days." Billy smiled at his son, Jake beaming even more happy like if that was possible. Pulling up a chair next to me as he slumped his arm on the back of my chair.

"I better get back, I suspect Bella will be cooking." Bella's dad laughed and I smiled some. "I'll be sure to tell her though." he directed this towards me and I nodded.

"Tell her what?" Jake asked with a small yawn.

"I left my cell at the house." I said simply and he nodded, looking to his dad who was now at the door with Bella's father and the other older man that he'd been talking to.

"I suspect you should change then, Emily said once you're awake to head over for dinner." Billy smiled at me and I nodded, standing a moment before realizing something. "Ah right… your clothes." he said in a tone that told me he hadn't thought about it.

"I can run over and get some from Emily? I think they're about the same size." Jake smiled and Billy nodded. "I'll be right back." he smiled more as he looked at me and I nodded as well as he left the house.

"BLOODY HELL RELIC YOU'RE LANDING IS HORRIBLE!" came a loud shout and a crash from the living room, myself and Billy looking over. There in the rubble laid a very handsome looking Matty and Relic was standing there laughing.

"I told you it's hard to transport with someone." he was beaming happily and when Matty looked up at me, a large grin on my face; a matching grin broke out on his lips as he jumped up and ran the short distance to me. "Sorry 'bout this." Relic apologized to Billy as with a wave of his hand the coffee table began to mend itself.

Matty and I were hugging each other so tight like until a slight amount of pain caught up with me and I winced. I did run into a tree for heavens sake. "I'm so happy you're here." I breathed out, nearly in tears as he clasped my shoulders with his hands.

"Relic told Demitry that happened and Demitry told me, so I begged Relic to bring me here." Matty smiled at me and I hugged him around the middle again. I'd missed him so much, more then I realized and I never wanted to let him go. We were still pretty close as far as I was concerned.

"I'm so happy." I repeated and Relic frowned a little, crossing his arms to his chest. When I noticed this I laughed, breaking away from Matty to hug Relic. "Thank you for bringing him." I smiled happily up at Relic and he chuckled, nodding some.

"You guys are welcome to join us for dinner. I suspect the house will be quite packed, but Emily always makes enough food." Billy chuckled and I looked over at Matty a moment with a snicker.

"Billy, Matty is about as bad as Jake when it comes to eating. I don't think Emily's food is safe. We'll stop in at Emily's though, but do you think it'd be okay if we take our food to go?" I asked, looking between Matty and Billy.

"I'm sure Emily won't mind and there's always another night." Billy smiled and I grinned happily, Jake coming in the door and looking surprised at the visitors. My arms had once again gone around Matty's waist and my head was on his chest.

"Oh yay, clothes." I giggled as I walked over to Jake and took the folded up outfit from him. A small snarl ran through his throat and I looked up to notice him staring at Matty. Looking to Matty I saw the stance he'd taken and my eyes went wide, oh crap. This wasn't good.

* * *

**awe, look at that. drama. ha ha. drama is fun to write and i write a lot of it lately.  
stay tuned for the next chapter to see the drama unfold.**

**jasper: yeah, i actually get more lines!**

**emily: i get a speaking part too! besides this one...  
i do get more then this right? o.O**

**jacob: -just grumbles, arms crossed to his chest.-**

**edward: -laughing, slapped in the arm by bella.-**

**bella: EDWARDSTOPTHATLAUGHING. -glares evily, edward squeaks.-**

**sawyer: yeah, i will turn you into a toad again. -nods, edward's eyes wide.-  
alright people, wait patiently for our next chapter. 3  
**


	7. Trouble in a Not so Paradise

**disclaimer: anything Twilight related belongs to S.M. thank you. anything else belongs to me, including the plot. if you find anything falling under another show/book/series/movie/ etc; then copyright most likely goes to them.**

**a/n: yay, another chapter that didn't take me a year to publish! ha ha.**

**sawyer: damn, you like drama. -laughs.-**

**emmett: hey! i have some serious stuff here! -booming laugh.-**

**edward: i sound like a whiny bitch. -brooding, bella patting his back.-**

**jasper & emily: -dancing around.- we have lines! -more dancing.-**

**jacob: enjoy the fun readers!  
**

* * *

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two?" I asked, looking from Jake to Matty. Their attitudes had heightened their scents and I had to refrain from breathing in too much.

"Jake…" Billy cautioned as he inched forward.

"Uhm, Sawyer, what the hell is with them?" Relic asked and I looked at Matty, I hadn't seen that look on his face since the time his cousin hit on me. When they both started to move closer to each other, me still slightly in the middle, I raised my hands and let fire play around on my skin. This stopped them both, their eyes looking to me.

"Matty, go outside and wait for me there. Jake, in your room; now!" I shouted at him and they nearly tackled each other when they passed on either side of me. But I knew with me in the middle and the skin of my hands and arms on fire they'd hold back. Or well, I'd been hoping as much.

"What about me?" Relic asked and I glared at him a moment, he eeped and joined Billy at the kitchen table, looking quite scared for a moment but I knew the horror was faked.

Once I had Jake in the bedroom and away from Matty he seemed to calm down a little, his breathing was still a bit fast though. "You want to tell me what the hell that was all about?" I asked him and he looked from his gaze at the door and over to me.

"The way… he was touching you, it just…" he could barely form words and I glared at him, fire still around my hands as I was obviously too upset to pull it back into me.

"Matty? He's one of my closest friends and I missed him, it's called a hug." I replied in a half snarl, his eyes widening a little. "Before you even ask, yes; Matty as in ex-boyfriend." I told him and a snarl caught in his throat. "He heard about what happened and wanted to make sure I was alright." I snarled right on back.

"For your ex-boyfriend he sure was a bit… protective of you around me. Did you see the way he was looking at me?" Jake asked as if Matty was the only one doing anything wrong, so I boxed him upside the head. "Ow!" he glared at me.

"You and him both are at fault Jacob Black! The minute you walked in you nearly tackled him." I was glaring quite angrily at him and he looked kind of guilty, frowning now. "Jake he's one of my closest friends and he's always going to mean a lot to me; you need to deal with that if you want this," I pointed between us. "to go anywhere any time soon. Just because we broke up doesn't mean I'm not his friend anymore and vice versa." I said with an angry, yet slight whine of a tone to my voice.

"I guess you're right." he sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. I leaned down some so I was level with him and flashed him a small smile.

"I'm going to talk to Matty, but I'll come say good bye before we leave." I told him and he looked confused. "We're gonna say hello to Emily, but me and him and Relic are going to hang out for a while. I don't exactly get tons of time to spend with them living here." I said simply and he sighed but nodded.

"I suppose… Emily was just excited about you coming for dinner." he frowned after a moment and I leaned in, placing a kiss on his warm cheek.

"There will be plenty of time for that, I'm not going anywhere anything soon." I smiled in a comforting manner and this seemed to make him happier. I felt like he'd wanted to KISS kiss me in that moment but I'd already pulled away and headed for the door.

----------------------

"Matty, I don't understand what happened back there. I suppose I get where Jake is coming from, but what's with you?" I asked him as we stood outside, my back against a tree.

"Sorry midget, I just… I don't know." he sighed softly and I wished Edward and I weren't completely in a fight so he'd be here to read Matty's mind. Thinking of Edward only upset me more so I knew that wasn't near happening.

"Matty you've imprinted, what about her?" I asked and he stared at the ground, hard, for a moment. "Matty?" I repeated his name, staring at him with a funny look on my face now.

"This whole thing freaks her out, what I am… what my friends are, she's scared shitless." he sighed a moment and I gasped a little, reaching out and hugging my friend to comfort him.

"Oh Matty, I'm sorry." I breathed out and he nodded his head against mine some. "But that doesn't mean you can come in like that and nearly attack my friend in his father's living room." I sighed, pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry about that, but midget you know I love you and seeing him just upset me." he said simply and quite blunt like.

"What exactly does that mean Matty?" I sighed and he was the one looking at me funny like now. "I love you and you know it… but I really like Jake and well, there's something there. I don't want me and you getting back together just because you can't be with the person you imprinted on. What if she comes around some day huh? What then?" I asked him and his face grew a massive frown on it.

"I suppose I haven't thought everything through." he huffed and I laughed softly, which caused him to glare at me. Though that in return only made me more, causing him to laugh with me after a moment. "I'm sorry midget, I can't help myself." he purred, drawing me in close to him; I could feel the heat of his body against mine.

I had to admit I was attracted to my Matty, that was quite plain and simple. It was hard not to give into the feelings inside me that were still quite persistent no matter what new feelings were developing for Jacob. Matty and I had been together before I even knew Jacob, our connection forming before I was imprinted on. I couldn't deny the sensation I got from being around Matty, yet I couldn't deny myself the feeling of being close to Jacob either. It was all very confusing and pretty much made my head spin, or was that Matty's smell? I couldn't tell the difference at the moment.

"Matty stop." I said in a near pleading voice as he kissed along my ear, his warm hands against my arms. "Matty, I mean itttt." the last word came out in a near purr as I tried pushing away from him. Something was wrong, this wasn't the Matty I knew; he smelt raw like basic instincts and territorial wolves do. "MATTY!" I shouted as I set my hands a blaze, burning his skin and he pulled back with a hiss of pain.

"Midget what the hell!?" he asked as he looked at the burn marks on his arms.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Jacob hissed from behind Matty, snarling at him in a stance I didn't personally like. Matty turned sharply, both their smells were raw and burnt my nose.

"I swear the next one of you to move gets set on fire!" I screamed at that, maneuvering myself between them as quickly as I could. This seemed to help a little but I near having them anywhere near each other was not going to be possible, not any time soon that was.

"I think she's serious." Relic chimed in and I snarled at him, he glared at me a little and through our connection he told me to calm down. I simply replied the hormonal wolves needed to calm down more then I did.

"Relic, just take Matty out of here. He can come back when he promises to be nice." I snarled, quite upset at pretty much all the men in my life now. Matty and Jacob were so hung up in staring at each other they must not have heard what I just said and as Relic moved over to Matty and touched him the hormonal wolf boy began to protest but they disappeared with a short wave from Relic.

"I have no clue what happened…" Jacob breathed out and moved to walk over to me but I backed away from him. "What's wrong?" he asked, his smell returning to the normal pine forest after a rain shower smell that I loved.

"The whole lot of you are just bloody mental." was all I could manage to say before turning on my heel, the white wolf replacing my human form and dashing off towards the forest. I knew I'd probably hurt his feelings but everything lately was just over whelming me. How Matty and him were acting around each other, the way Edward was behaving; everything was just getting to me and I felt like for now… being near any of them was a bad idea.

-----------------------

EDWARD POINT OF VIEW!

"Edward, why won't you just accept it?" Jasper asked me and I snarled some, keeping my eyes on the book in front of me. I was sick and tired of them asking me that! I didn't have to accept my little sister being imprinted on by that mutt. First he goes after Bella… now he's chasing my sister.

"Get out of my room before I rip you apart." I hissed with more anger then I meant to. "Sorry Jasper, I'm just so aggravated." I sighed after a moment and he nodded a little.

"We all love Sawyer, but she's not a little girl anymore Edward. We all just have to admit that to ourselves and if she wants to be with Jake then you just need to step aside and be the supporting be brother rather then the one she never talks to again." Jasper explained things to me but no matter what, I'd always be upset that the mutt imprinted on my sister. It just never seemed possible, I'd already had to deal with his thoughts about Bella now he was having them about her and it was wrong in so many ways.

"I won't accept it and that is that." I hissed as a final judgment and Jasper just shook his head, walking out of the room. I could hear his thoughts easily and I could tell he wasn't pleased with me and the way I was acting but I couldn't help it.

"We don't know, the combed the woods and Alice combed them with Carlisle this side of the treaty line. She took off and no one can find her." I heard Bella's voice from down stairs, my eye turning towards the door and within seconds later I was downstairs next to Bella.

"What's happened?" I asked, concern naturally flooding inside me.

"I went to drop off Sawyer's cell phone and the bag you gave me, by the time I got there Billy said she'd already taken off. Apparently that ex of hers had come to see how she was and him and Jacob got extremely territorial over her. They nearly attacked each other, she sent her ex off then Jacob says she just transformed into her white wolf and ran off." Bella explained as hurriedly as she could and I noticed a look of worry on everyone's faces.

"You say you searched already?" Jasper asked and Carlisle nodded.

"Sam and Jake, plus Paul and Embry took off to comb the forest and the beach and the cliffs. Dr. Cullen here combed your side of the forest with Alice but none of them could find her. They found some trails but they all ran together and in different directions." the tiny Emily Young explained as Sam held onto her. She barely knew Sawyer and yet she was quite worried.

"She's always been good at covering her tracks when she didn't want to be found." I sighed after a moment and Carlisle nodded in agreement with me.

"Please Sam, isn't there anything more we can do?" Emily said in a tearful voice, looking up at Sam who sighed a bit.

"All we can do now is wait for her to come back." Emmett voiced, Rosalie nodding next to him. "I bet things are really weird for her right now. The massive fight with us over Jacob, her and Matthew's break up had to hurt, the way Matt and Jacob acted around each other; it's all got to be over whelming." Emmett explained and everyone looked at him in surprise that he knew so much. Then again they were close.

"We'll keep up patrols on the look out for her." Sam instructed and Carlisle nodded in agreement. "I suppose the best thing we can offer her upon her return is a welcoming environment." he sighed and the rest of the group nodded, except myself who just stood there with Bella.

"She'll come back." Emily was comforting Esme now, who was nodding.

"Alice will keep a look out in her visions." Jasper said softly, Alice nodding to this; Jasper holding her close to him as we all stood there with nothing left to say. Everyone said their good byes and their keep in touch's as the group disbanded and I took Bella home in silence. Where'd my sister get herself to now?

* * *

**alright, so i hope you guys liked this chapter. it was kind of fun to write in some Matty drama. he he. that's not the end of the drama either. now we may experience a time jump in the next chapter, i haven't decided if it's two weeks or two months. but it'll happen.**

**sawyer: i get to have some fun too! he he.**

**jacob: -whines.- SAWYER i miss you. -pouting.-**

**edward: shut up you mutt. -still brooding.-**

**jasper & emily: -still dancing about having lines.-**

**alice: alright peoples, lovely readers, sit tight for the next chapter. =) R&R please.  
**


	8. Trying to Find Yourself Ain't Easy

**alright, so this is chapter eight. yay right? haha. i'm hoping you like it, cause sawyer wouldn't shut up the whole time I was writing it. i'd also like to thank **Freewriter15 **for the reviews, it kinda got me outta my slump to finish this chapter which i'd started after finishing 7 and hadn't finished.**

**sawyer: yeah, we just sat there like.. 'hurrryyy up' haha.**

**aryan: -dances around- loooookkk! i got a line in the rant. hehe.**

**edward: that aryan chuck is crazy. -nods.- SAWYERYOUBETTERCOMEHOME!**

**bella: edward calm down, yelling won't help. she'll probably just turn you into a toad again. -shutters at the memory.-**

**jacob: -sits there in a corner and just whines.-**

**sawyer: -turns away from eddie.- alright, so me and the rest of the crew not in the books or movies belong to Jey. 3**

**bella: and anyone you see from the saga belongs to s.m. 3  
**

* * *

Two months away from them and not at the school, it was much different then the time I'd spent at the school. When I was at school I had my teachers and friends to guide me, I was actually getting along with my family then and hadn't worried about the whole imprinted on thing. But here, where I was now, I was among a few of my own kind and we were doing what we apparently did best. Hunting rouge vampires.

About a month and a half ago I'd ran for quite some time, turning this direction and that to throw my scent off incase someone was coming after me. But I knew how they tracked, they had Alice look into the future rather then run off blindly. But that's just what I was causing her, thankful enough I knew how to advert Alice's visions in order to protect my various locations. Yeah it may sound a bit Mary Sue if this was a story, but the fact was I knew my sister and how my family worked so I'd gotten pretty good at hiding myself.

Right now I was running through the forest of the new state I'd found myself in, paws pounding against the ground as me and a few others chased a couple of vampires who'd killed some people in the town we'd been staying in. I'd run into my companions a few weeks back when they saw me killing a vampire with my fire, they said they hadn't known for sure if we were one in the same but after discussion things we'd found that we indeed were from the same line of beings. It was kind of cool in truth, but like me they'd been left on a door step so to speak when they were babies and had no idea where their real parents were.

_"Alright, cut him off at the river."_ Alec, one of my companions, instructed through his own power. Like that of our guardians, he could communicate through thoughts which I thought was pretty cool. It made it easy to be stealthy. The only thing his guardian knew about his real parents, or so she'd said, was that one was the other's own guardian so he was half and half.

_"I'm on it."_ I thought to him as I dashed off and up another trail, making my way across the river and doubling back to cut him off. When I finally caught up to him I went in for the kill, jumping high off a fallen log and tackling him to the ground. He thrashed and wrestled with me but I took my jaws to his jugular and ripped his head off by thrashing apart his neck. The one bad thing about leaving the house in a huff if not remembering to grab my blades.

"Well done!" Aryan, Alec's friend giggled as they came to a stop near us as I changed back into my human form. "Can I burn him this time?" she asked and I laughed, nodding as I moved away and let the fire swirl around my arms. She couldn't conjure fire like I could, but she could manipulate elements just enough so we were a good team in truth. She was very bubbly, reminding me of my Alice and at that thought Alec smiled at me a bit.

"You're welcome to return home you know, you don't have to stay with us." Alec reminded me for what must've been the fiftieth time since I'd known him. Aryan looked over at us a moment, frowning a little but she kept up burning the vampire until any trace of it was nothing but ash.

"If you don't mind Alec." I responded like I did every time he said something like that. He sighed some but nodded none the less. "But thanks." I replied for the first time after a comment like that and he smiled at me some. I was glad he was generally concerned and all that, specially with all the thoughts running in my head day and night… but right now there was just no going back.

Alec dipped down with a small vial and picked up some of the ash, capping it and handing it over to Aryan who placed it in a holder on her belt where it sat with three other filled vials like it. "Alright, let's go get our reward." Aryan smiled, Alec and myself nodding as we headed back through the forest to the town we were currently staying in.

Sure getting paid for something our kind was born to do wasn't exactly… well I didn't know a good word for what it wasn't. But what it was, was us using our talents to do something in life we enjoyed that happened to get us money to live off of. Certain people in the towns we traveled to, didn't mind paying us to get rid of their problems and we knew we were doing them a favor. Rouge vampires running around too long meant Volturi Guard on their tail which didn't hold well for any human.

"How else are we…" Alec trailed off from commenting on my thoughts when I glared at him a moment and he chuckled nervously. He'd learned about two days into knowing me, that making me angry was a bad thing. Once back in our hotel room though, things had started to settle down from the rush of the chase and kill as Aryan set the vials into a box with the others so that we could deliver them in the morning.

"So who's up for dinner?" Aryan smiled at us, running her fingers through her hair and I started to laugh. Alec caught onto my thoughts and laughed as well, Aryan glaring at us a moment. "What's so funny?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"We just got through killing a vamp and you're hungry?" I asked her and she started cracking up as well, Alec and I started laughing again at that and she shrugged some. "Oh I know, you're always hungry." I teased before she said anything and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"We had a good run and I get hungry after a run, so sue me." Aryan smiled, sitting down on one of the beds. "Besides, I only burned him with your help. You tore his head off." she chuckled, it was her own form of joking to actually talk like that; she was a strange girl indeed.

"True… and I am hungry." I shrugged some and she smirked happily at me, once again pushing her hair back. "Alright, hand my the phone." I laughed, she handed over the motel room's phone and I dialed for room service, ordering us some food so we could stay in the room and just relax. We talked all through the rest of the afternoon, laughing and joking about things and I could easily admit I was happy to have a distraction from everything that'd happened since leaving school. But I knew all too well how much I was missing my family, how much I was missing Jake even.

---------------------

ALICE POV !

"Rosalie, I can't alright. She's changing her mind too often, she knows how to hide from us." I sighed softly, sitting there on the couch with Jasper. He was hugging me tight to him, for the last two months I'd been racking my brain trying to get a hold on Sawyer. She'd been moving around a lot for one thing and her choices changed all the time, I could tell she was avoiding my visions and it upset me. She was like a little sister to me and I missed her greatly. I wanted her home.

"Alice, we all want her home." Edward spoke up, looking at me and I glared at him for reading my thoughts. "Sorry, I can't really block them out right now." he sighed and Bella rubbed his back softly.

"Rose!" came a holler from upstairs as Rosalie came rushing down the stairs. Emmett came rushing after her, trying to stop her from what she was going to do. It hit me with a rush as I saw Rosalie was determined to go out and search for Sawyer, since none of us had actually done that. Emmett had told us that Sawyer would come back when she was ready and going to look for her would only cause her to run more.

"I'm not going to sit around while my sister is out there, gods know where doing gods know what!" she snarled, Rosalie was so angry and it'd only seemed to have gotten worse over the last two months. She must've hit one of use hundreds of times for various reasons and out of the blue, just because a spur of anger had hit her.

I noticed all through out the last two months that Bella had sunk in a little, she was slightly scared to be around the family that seemed to be getting over worked by our sister's running away. Either that or she was just really surprised at how Rosalie was acting, no one knew for sure.

"You can all just sit here, hoping she comes back but I'm going out to find her." Rosalie snarled and she was out the door before any one could get a grip on her. Emmett yelled after her but it was no use, she was gone.

"Allliiccceeee." Emmett whined, facing me and I knew what he wanted me to do. Looking into the future I noticed Rosalie was going in one direction as if instinct was pulling at her. Unlike Sawyer, she wasn't changing her mind every five seconds to advert my visions.

"We just need to trust Rosalie… and hope that she can bring Sawyer home." Alice sighed and Emmett looked worried but nodded all the same, sitting down on the other couch and crossing his arms to his chest.

"I feel so useless…" I sighed softly, leaning against Jasper more and he rubbed my arm softly. Looking over at Edward I could see how guilt ridden he was, he'd been blaming himself for most of this but I had to assure him that it wasn't completely because of him. Jacob and that ex-boyfriend of Sawyer's had been the final thing to upset her and she'd run off after that.

"We're all to blame." Edward looked over at me again and I bit my bottom lip, frowning and he looked back up at Bella. He took her hand and they left the room, making their way up to his own bedroom where they could just be alone.

----------------------

JACOB'S POV !

"Jake, come on. You have barely left your room in a month. Emily said she actually had to bring food into you and you're not even eating!" my father was yelling at me through the door again, for what must've been the third time today.

"Go away!" I whined, rolling over in my bed and staring at the clock that was blinking at me since I'd accidentally unplugged it the other night when I feel off my bed. I heard my father sigh and move away from the door, burying my head into my pillow and just laying there. I missed Sawyer, it hurt without her here and I felt like shit because of what went down between myself and Matt.

"Jacob, you and Matt are pretty much where the entire blame lies. Like, the final straw really." came a voice and I jumped, looking around the room and suddenly I began to feel very dizzy. Not eating was bad, but I just couldn't bring myself to have much of an appetite.

"Who's that?" I asked, still turning my head every which way no matter the light headed feeling.

"Calm down, it's just me. Relic, Sawyer's guardian." he spoke, appearing in front of the bed with his hands on his hips. "Why the fuck ain't you out there looking for her?" he asked me, glaring down at me.

"It's no use, I've been all over the place and I can't find her. She doesn't want to be around me, she's probably off with Matt somewhere." I was whining and I knew it, but I couldn't help it. "Why don't you tell me where she is, you're her Guardian!" I hollered at him and he just gave a light snarl.

"That's against the rules, not to mention she made me swear not to tell anyone. If I do tell someone I'll get my ass handed to me." he replied, hands clenched some against his hips. "I can tell you she's not with Matt, so stop worrying about that. She'd pretty much pissed at the lot of you and that includes him." he snarled and I felt grateful for that bit of information, if she wasn't with Matt then I could feel some relief.

"If you're not going to be more helpful, go away." I glared at him, falling back onto my bed and covering myself with the large blanket Emily had given me for my birthday last year. A moment later I couldn't hear anything from him anymore, nor smell him so I peaked out from behind the blanket and saw him gone. Thank god.

----------------------

SAWYER POV !

Another week had passed, I'd left Alec and Aryan the morning after our late night talk. We'd gotten our share of loot from killing the rouges and I'd gone me separate way from them. I'd taken up another job in another city a few days ago, but after finishing it I decided to just try and gather myself and figure out what I wanted to do from here on out.

Pacing the hotel room I looked around it, it wasn't anything expensive or high end. Those kinds of rooms got you noticed and I was perfectly fine with the room I was in now. Hearing a knock at the door I pulled it open without even thinking, my stomach dropping to the ground when I saw her standing there.

"Hey sis, mind letting me in?" Rosalie smirked, one hand on her hip and a chuckle leaving her throat. I stood there, stoned face and confused out of my mind how she found me.

* * *

**alright, so there you lot go. =) hope you like it. rosalie scared me a little even, when she started gettin all angry. i think bella got worried there, she's been in a house full of emotional vampires for two months. hehe. scary right? **

**bella: you're just mean... they eat so i'm safe. . -hides behind edward.-**

**alice: ihatebeingblinddangit! -cuddled up to by jasper.-**

**jasper: breeaaaatthhhheee.**

**rosalie: hell, at least i found her. haha.**

**sawyer: -grumbling.-**

**also, again i'd like to thank **Freewriter15 **and pretty much dedicate this chapter to ya because without your reviews it might've taken longer to write. haha. 33 hope you like.**


End file.
